Bella's Poetry Club
by Foxwithgrayeyes
Summary: Bella decides to start a poetry club and oddness ensues. Read and review! :
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm just writing this to have fun. I found a bunch of poems I wrote to make fun of twilight a couple years ago and I wanted to use them in a story. I do not own these characters or the Twilight series. I hope you enjoy.

Bella was bored. She really had nothing to do. Edward and she just sat around admiring each other's vampirical attractiveness. While this was an amusing activity, to be sure, Bella wished there was at least something else to do to occupy her time. She had expected the job of being mother to Renesmee would've been more time consuming but seeing as Renesmee grew up too fast she was becoming more and more reliant and Bella just sat around, occasionally watching American Idol and sometimes knitting yellow pot holders which Alice planned to eventually make into a dress.

"This is so lame," Bella declared one day, when Edward was out frolicking in a meadow with Emmett. She stood up, dropping a pile of yellow pot holders on the floor, and went to the bedroom. She opened the memory box she kept under her bed and discovered not just a few but a plethora of poems she had written before being turned into a vampire. As she read them her heart was touched. Oh the angst she'd been through! It must be shared!

Then Bella got a sneaky idea. She opened Edward's memory box. To her extreme delight it too was filled with poetry. A lightbulb flashed in Bella's head indicating the presence of a new idea. She stood and went to the phone, calling her dearest friends named Edward's family and Jacob Black. Everyone was invited to the house the next day for the first ever meeting of Bella's Poetry Club. She assumed they'd been writing poems too and they had been.

'Finally!' Bella thought as she got off the phone. Tomorrow would be the start of an activity which could keep her occupied for a long time. Good times were about to be had by all. It was her turn to share a couple poems tomorrow and she looked through the collection until she found a few she knew would be excellent to share.


	2. Bella's Turn

The meeting began. Bella stood up and looked around the room. Assembled there were Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, and Charlie. All in all it was kind of an awkward gathering. But Bella was happy with it, even if Rosalie was doing her nails, Jasper and Emmett were lying on the ground having an arm wrestle, Jacob was in the corner holding his nose and Charlie was trying to discreetly read the newspaper.

Bella stood up and smiled. "Welcome! To the first meeting of Bella's Poetry Club. Named for me, because I started it. I have a few poems to share."

"Emmett why are we here?" Rosalie muttered.

"Because. I was bored," Emmett replied, pinning Jasper's arm to the ground.

Bella ignored them.

"Ahem. The first poem is titled "Edward oh Edward" written by Isabella Marie Swan, shortly after we began dating. Here goes.

Could anything be more romantic  
than a bipolar vampire?

No, there isn't.  
I'll tell you why!

He sparkles in the sunlight."

At this point Jacob sarcastically interjected, "How dreamy."

Bella continued. "He only drinks from animals."

"How caring." This from Jasper.  
"He can read all minds, except for mine."  
"How cool!" shrieked Alice.

"He's also been watching me sleep since before we started dating."

"How flattering and not disturbing in the slightest!" Charlie murmured.  
"And lastly, he really really wants to drink my blood.  
but he promised he wouldn't  
because he loves me. :)"

Bella somehow even made the little smiley face part evident as she finished the poem aloud. Edward clapped enthusiastically.  
Bella took a little bow. "Thank you my second poem is called Edward. Please though, no interruptions this time.

_Why do I feel this way?  
I'm so confused  
that I have the blues._

Oh, Edward Cullen.

Common sense (My brain) is telling me to stay away!

but nay!  
For my heart, it says that I should never ever stray  
from his side!

Oh how I love that sparkly guy!

So, now of three things I am absolutely certain.

-He's a Vampire.  
-I love him.  
-and I'm pretty sure he wants to drink my blood."

"Well," Rosalie said. "That was special beyond words."

Bella nodded happily. "Yes yes! Now who wants to share poems next week?"  
"I do!" Emmett shouted raising his hand.

Charlie wasn't sure how he was going to survive another meeting of the Poetry Club.


End file.
